Mystery Skulls Ghost: Heartbroken Insanity
by xXSoraAGXx
Summary: This is a short story that focuses on my OC for MSA Ghost and how she fits into the story. At least the best I can fit her in. Going between the far past to the past (music video). Sorry bad at summaries and tell me if there are spelling errors (cause there probably are some).


The four members of Mystery Skulls exit their van. Then head into a sickly green cave thats enterance is shaped into as a skull. Sharp deadly spikes within the cavern as well as some that scattered the outside.

Arthur looks at the cavern enterance he couldn't help, but to remember his best friend will more like love interest. The green just remind him of her. But be also couldn't help to remember the couple weeks that leaded up to her death.

Delilah...

"Hey Arthur!" Delilah shouted.

"Oh hey Delilah, you got the paint?" Arthur responded.

"Of course silly! You don't think I'm stupid do you?" She smiled back winking.

"Ahh...", Arthur studdered and blushed.

Delilah smiled back and padded him on the back. Delilah was re-painting the van, while Arthur was working on the engine.

"So..Arthur can I ask you something?" Arthur looked up from the engine with black oil smerd on his cheek.

"Ah yeah sure." Delilah blushed. Delilah breathed in and sighed.

"Do you like anyone?" Arthur staffened like a board.

"Well I like Vivi but..." Delilah froze when she heard that.

'Vivi and Lewis were dating and he still likes her? That doesn't make any since!'

Her thoughts were filled with rage, anger, and sadness.

"Ah Delilah are you alright?" He asked.

Delilah just turned away her hair covering her eyes. She was slient and continued to paint.

"Delilah is something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk." She simply responded. Arthur got closer.

"But.." Arthur tried to say.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" She shouted back interupting him

Arthur turn back to work on engine. He looked up every now and then to check on Delilah, but he still couldn't make out her emotions. He heard her let out a cough, but he could he sworn he saw a single tear come from her eye.

"Hey Arthur are you okay?" Vivi asked looking worried.

"Huh yeah! Yeah I'm totally cool!" He nervously chuckled.

"Your thinking about her again aren't you?" Vivi looked up to Arthur.

He looked down to the dry soil below him and signed.

"The cave color reminds me of her", he said in a sorrow tone.

Vivi looked at the cavern and turned back to Arthur.

"She would want you to go on, you know that right?" Arthur looked up and Vivi smiled.

"Come up guys!" Lewis shouted. Mystery let out a bark saying the same.

The four headed into the cave.

After the incident between him and Delilah. She hasn't been talking to him since then. He's been trying to talk to her, but has only gotten the slient treatment.

"Delilah I just want to talk." He said. She didn't respond.

"Please talk to me", He pleaded. She still hadn't responded. He tried to move the hair from her eyes.

When he had he was greeted by two green pin-point pupils staring into his soul. He jumped back startled and let out a yelp.

"I said don't TALK TO ME!", She shouted at him. Delilah also let out a string of coughs. He did know what he had done wrong.

Delilah walked away furiously. Arthur was confused and terrified. He usually was able to read Delilah like a book. He also had never seen her this upset.

~Pov Delilah~

I let out an angry grumble as I walk away. I soon feel tears fall drip down my face.

"Damn it why?!" I shouted punching the thing closest to me. Which happened to be a tree. Several leaves fell from the tree. I pulled my hand away and there was a crack in the tree. My fist was also slighty red.

The tears are streaming down my face now.

"Why...I thought he liked me. Or even more than that." I let out a bunch of coughs that made my throat felt like it was on fire.

I felt something in me snap.

'I will show her. I'll get rid of her, Lewis, and Mystery. He'll have no one else to turn to but me.'

I let out a laugh.

"Arthur and me forever..."

The members walk into the cave Lewis has a torch in hand taking the lead. Arthur is was terrified, grabbing hold of Lewis's shoulder. Vivi was looking around the cave curiously. Mystery scanned the area on the defense.

Delilah began her plan to eliminate everyone except Arthur. She would take them to this cave she knew was filled with dangerous, deadly spikes, and simply push them off one of the edges.

"Delilah are you okay?" Arthur came into her room.

"Y-yes", she studdered out.

"You've been acting very weird lately, I was just wanted to make sure you were okay." He looked at her she was slightly more pale and hair looked like a tangled mess.

Delilah turned to Arthur and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine I've...just been going through things". Delilah cough roughly, she covered her mouth with her hand to pull away and see blood. She quickly wiped it on her bed cover.

Delilah let go off Arthur and looked into his eyes.

Arthur looked at her emerald green eyes that had black bags underneath them. She gave a slight benign smile to Arthur.

"I actually found a place that is said to have ghosts in it!" Delilah turned to her desk and picked up a printed picture.

She pointed to the cave on the picture that had a green hue that matched her.

"See look its not that far from here!", Arthur shuttered.

"That p-place looks s-spooky!", he never liked the thought of a ghost near him.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, I'll be right there next to you" she went and hugged Arthur again.

"Come lets go and show the gang!", she said happily.

"Oh o-okay" she pulled Arthur out of the room.

The gang keep a similar pace, until they had found a fork in the road. There was a sign with a skull set on top of it, and two arrows pointing different directions. Each sign had question marks on them.

Vivi and Mytery took the lower route while Lewis and Arthur took the higher route.

"Wow that does look spooky and its a mystery too!" Vivi said.

Delilah told them all about this cave and the mystery behind it.

"I know you like mysteries and scary things Vivi." Lewis came up and laid his hand on Vivi's shoulder.

"And you said its haunted right?" Vivi asked excitedly.

"Well of course!", Delilah lied through her smile.

Mystery went up to Delilah and let a low growl. He had never growled at Delilah before so she was surprised.

"What's wrong Mystery?", Delilah reached out to him. He in return snapped at her hand.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"What happened?" Lewis said checking on Delilah's hand.

"Mystery almost bit my hand!" The gang turned to Mystery with his tongue sticking out.

"Mystery did you try to bite Delilah?" Vivi said with her hands on her hips.

He shook his head. Vivi shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"I'm watching you." Delilah said glaring at Mystery.

'That dog isn't everything that he seems...'

Delilah stared at Mystery until she began to coughing hysterically.

"Delilah are you okay?", Arthur ran up to Delilah and held her shoulders.

"I'm *cough* fine *cough* I just need to go to the *cough* bathroom!"

Delilah ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, along with locking it. She went over to the sink and vomitted a large amount of blood.

She stared at the blood that filled the sink. Delilah had no idea what was going on she never had the best health, but this doesn't explain anything.

There was a knock on the door.

"Delilah are okay?" She quickly washed out the sink the best she could and unlocked the door.

"I-I'm fine." She poke her head out the door. Her voice hoarse.

"Really? You don't look so good". Vivi said resting her hand on Delilah's shoulder.

"Don't worry just a little cough and a little trouble with my stomach." She smiled very nervously.

"You sure? It didn't seem like it. Maybe we should take you to a doctor", Lewis said.

"No, no, no. I'm totally fine! Come on lets just go grab something to eat." She laughed.

"You sure?" Arthur said.

"Of course I really haven't been getting enough food these past few days so, that might be it. Lets just go and gets some food from that pizza place near 'Pepper Parasico', alright?"

The rest of the gang stared.

"O-okay come on gang lets go!" Vivi said. Vivi exited first with Lewis on her tail, followed by Mystery.

All there was, were Arthur and Delilah.

"You gonna be okay?" Arthur grabbed hold of Delilah's hands and asked.

"Of course. Lets just of get some pizza. I'll be buying. We could get your favorite too!" She said walking towards the door.

"Surf's Up Surprise?" He said excitedly.

"Of course! I still can believe you like your pizza with oysters." She let out a playful groan.

"Hey its good!" He said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on we have to catch up."

Arthur and Delilah both exited the house letting out playful giggles on the way.

As Arthur follow Lewis further into the cave it became more chilly. Like a gust a sharp ice needle sped across his skin.

Though Lewis had a torch to light the way the heat coming from it was probably keeping him warm.

They slowly made their way to the paths end.

"Come you guys we got a mystery to solve!" Vivi shouted.

The gang began to get imto the van Lewis driving, Vivi sitting beside him, Mystery in the passagers seat, and Arthur and Delilah sitting in the back.

Delilah smiled at Arthur. He smiled back but he notice she was even more pale than before, and became worried.

(Time skip 2 hours later)

Vivi was asleep laying on Lewis's shoulder while he hummed a little tune. Mystery was curled up into a ball in the passager seat. Finally Arthur and Delilah were in the back.

It was overall quiet expect for Lewis's humming.

Delilah let out a little cough, Lewis really didnt pay attention to the small one. She began to cough more roughly, and then it got his attention.

"Are you okay?" Delilah shook her head in response.

She coughed even harder and began to gag, this woke up Arthur and Vivi.

Arthur yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Delilah shook her head in response.

An awkward slience pasted through. Until the van stopped at the front of the cave.

They all got out of the van. A green fog spilled out of the cave. Delilah coughed and inhaled some fog. It began it sting her lungs.

Delilah collapsed, Arthur sped off to her side. She was breathing roughly, as she cough more and more blood came out.

Lewis and Vivi came over to their side They both gasped.

"Delilah? How do you feel?" Vivi asked touching her head softly.

Her voice came over severely hoarse and she was wheezing.

"My chest hurts", her breathing was slow. An overwhelming amount of blood was dripping from her mouth staining her once green clothes.

Her sparkling eyes were now becoming more duller by the second.

Arthur could feel her heartbeat slow down. Her breathing becoming more and more soft.

Arthur felt tears forming in his eyes, making their way down his face. Some falling and landing on Delilah's clothes.

"Hey don't cry...I'll always be with you." She wiped some of his tears away.

Vivi was trying to get bars on her phone,but to no avial. Lewis tried the same.

"Smile Arthur..."

He felt the last of her heartbeats stop, her body went limp, and her eyes were completely dull.

Her blood dripped from her mouth and began to stained the muddy green ground below her.

Arthur closed her eyes and handled her close to him.

Mystery had hopped over to where Arthur and Delilah were. He looked down at Delilah and back up to Arthur with a sad expression. As if he was saying "I'm so sorry", everyone was speechless.

One of their best friends just died in front of them.

(Time Skip Funeral)

Everyone was wearing black in someway whether in suit or dress form.

Lewis, Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery each laid a flower of their color the her coffin. Lewis placed a Lilac, Vivi placed Tulip, Mystery placed a Rose, and Arthur placed two Calendulas on each side of her.

They then said some words as they lowered her coffin into the ground. The dirt was placed on top of the coffin.

She was gone.

Her tombstone was new smoothed stone. 'Deliah B'

1990-2013

The gang were the only ones left standing at her grave. The others left Arthur alone at her grave. He sliently cried tears slid down his face.

The gang then left her grave not speaking a word when leaving.

Lewis looked over the edge seeing tall sharp spikes at the bottom. Arthur felt a chill past him. A painful stinging went up his left arm and made its way up his face.

'KiLl HIm!' A voice had spit out.

'What? No why would I do that?' Arthur whispered back.

'You know their much happier without you. I mean did you ever notice how happy they are together...without you?'

'Shut up! Stop messing with my head!' He argued back.

'You'll be alone forever...unless you join with me', the voice had playfully whispered out.

"Why would I want that?" He spoke out barely a whisper anymore.

'Come on. Have you seen the way they smile at each other? How they look at deep in each others eye? The very sights of love. Which makes you the third wheel...'

Tears began to prick at his brown eyes. These toughts zoomed around in his head, he began to think if thus was true.

"No shut up! It isn't true!" Lewis turned around.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, y-yeah just a little spooked." He nervously laughed.

'Don't deny it. Cause its true. I actually care for you let me help. They'll abandon you. They know your a coward.'

He actually began to cry and grow angry and jealous.

He felt a force take over half his body. Half of his mind continuously shout 'No its not true! T-they don't hate me do they? I am a coward'

The force controlled the left half of his body.

Lewis turned around just as Arthur push him over the edge. Arthur saw as Lewis fell to the spikes below. He got closer to the edge to hear a splat sound and to see Lewis punctured on a spike below.

The right half of his face began to cry and frown while the other forced a smile on his face.

Arthur began to feel the force slowly move over to his right side.

"No! No! Stop please!" He shouted. Arthur then heard a beastly growl behind him.

He turned to see a giant version of Mystery except with fiery red eyes and six long tails. It came charging towards him, with its jaws open.

The beast bit Arthur's arm and tore it from it place. Blood began it spill from the wound.

He heard a voice shout "Arthur! Why? I love you..."

Arthur couldn't fully understand it since he began to lose blood. He let out a pain-filled yell and grabbed the wound. Arthur felt himself lose conciensce, as he fell to the dry ground below.


End file.
